Legion
Legion is the name given to a collective platform of over a thousand Geth entities from Mass Effect. It made its debut in ''Into the Stars''. Canon Legion is a character that debuted in the second Mass Effect video game, appearing as an ally to fight alongside with. It is the physical embodiment of over a thousand thought processes of a robotic species called the Geth, and works to fight alongside the main character, Commander Shepard, against the Reaper threat. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what Legion's exact whereabouts were before the events of the Murder Game, and how it came to be initially captured by the Galactic Empire, but one can assume it was sometime during or after Mass Effect 2. Plot Involvement Into the Stars It had a decent amount of involvement from what the Coalition had gathered before it had unexpectedly lost contact with the event. Though it is not exactly known how exactly, it is known that Legion had managed to survive the events of the undocumented event and safely return to its own world. The War of the Universe Sometime after escaping the undocumented Murder Game, Legion would report its experiences to Commander Shepard, who had would compare it to the experiences of Garrus Vakarian, who had also been in his own fair share of Murder Games before himself. Sometime later, the crew of the Normandy would realize that the Reapers had been modified by a mastermind known as Elliot, thus beginning a bitter war between the two parties. It had more prominently appeared in the beginning, providing background information for the dazed participants who would be beamed to the Normandy. Afterwards, Legion had played more of a background role. Though it is not said, it is known that after the event, it, along with Shepard and the rest of her crew, would go on to join the United Federation of Planets. Character Relationships * Commander Shepard - The protagonist of Mass Effect who made her debut in The War of the Universe. As the commander of the Normandy, Shepard is the leader of the party that Legion, among others, operates in, such as Kaidan Alenko and James Vega. * Garrus Vakarian - Another character from Mass Effect who would debut in The Ties That Bind. Though the two of them were hardly any closer to each other compared to the other members of the Normandy, they both share a mutual understanding for each other due to being early participants of the Murder Games. * Tali'Zorah vas Normandy - A character from Mass Effect who also debuted in The War of the Universe. Due to the history between Tali's species, the Quarians, and Legion's, the Geth, they share an uneasy working relationship with each other, though as time passed, they would begin to ease up on each other. * Kasumi Goto - Another character from Mass Effect who also debuted in ''Into the Stars''. The two of them were allies to Commander Shepard, the protagonist of the game, against the antagonistic Reaper threat in their home world. It is assumed that they had allied with each other during the events of the Murder Game as well. It is unknown if this incarnation of Kasumi Goto is from the same world as Legion, or if she even managed to survive the event. Trivia * Legion's name comes from the Gospel of Mark 5:9 in the New Testament of the Christian Bible. "And he asked him, What is your name? And he answered, saying, My name is Legion: for we are many." Category: Characters Category: Into the Stars Category:Mass Effect characters Category:The War of the Universe Category:NPCs Category:United Federation of Planets